Technical Field
The instant disclosure relates to an interface card fastening module, in particular, to an interface card fastening module without expansion cards.
Related Art
Nowadays computer motherboards have various interface card insertion slots with different specifications for mating with different interface cards. Commonly, an interface card may be assembled to the motherboard by directly inserting the PCB connector (also called the golden finger) of the interface card into the corresponding interface card insertion slot of the motherboard.
However, regarding some thin computers, such as a 1U-height rack server, the space in the housing of the rack server is small and the height of the housing is insufficient to allow the interface card to be perpendicularly installed to the motherboard of the rack server. An existing solution is to insert an adapting circuit board to the interface card insertion slot, and the PCB connector of the interface card is inserted into an expansion interface insertion slot of the adapting circuit board to allow the interface card parallel to the motherboard. Therefore, interface cards can be installed to the motherboard of the rack server through the adapting circuit board.
Nevertheless, the adapting circuit board would be needed for the foregoing solution, and the space for assembling the adapting circuit board is also necessary. In addition, the manufacturing cost would be increased due to the material cost of the adapting circuit board.